Appease
by Kaishei
Summary: One-shot. Soi Fon centric. Don't really know where this came from really.


Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

The noise is heavy in my ears, as the slowing beat of my heart brings me closer to death with every contraction. For a moment, the world around me slows, as I fall.

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

I find myself paralysed, helpless. I can't do anything, bound by the shock.

As my chin collides with the ground, a grunt leaves my lips. All of a sudden, the world speeds up again, and I am assaulted by the noises of battle; the clanging of sword on sword and roars of exertion; the howls of pain and sounds of destruction; the cocky exchanges of bluffs and self confidence. In the distance, my foggy mind recognizes my name being called across the battlefield, desperate screams and concerned yells.

I scoff. _Idiots. Letting their guard down, how could they be so foolish? How... how could I be so foolish?_

Pain strikes me as a sudden pressure to my spine shoots agony through my body. My lungs twitch, causing a coughing fit, and I can feel myself slipping into self-hatred whilst I slip away.

A maniacal laugh washes over me from above as more and more pressure is placed on my beaten and broken body, causing unbearable pain. The whimpers that escape disgust me. The tears that I can feel building behind my closed eyelids remind me that I am weak. The feel of the blood-soaked blade that strokes the back of my neck is evidence of my failure. Yet, still I can hear my name being called.

Thump...

The sword is removed from my neck. The figure above me gloats of his superiority. I know what's coming.

Thump...

I take a deep breath, an attempt to make peace with my fate. I can practically feel the blood that flows from my wound, stifled only slightly by the ground.

Thump...

Again, those voices.

Thump...

The anticipated strike never comes. Instead, I find my pain alleviated, if only slightly, as the pressure from my back disappears.

My body feels heavy now, so heavy. I manage to drag my eyes open despite that, but the rest of my body refuses to co-operate. In front of me, I can see my hand twitch. _You're not good enough. Too weak. Too pathetic. Worthless. A failure. _ The familiar self-destructive mantra echoes through my head. I struggle to keep my eyes open now. In the back of my mind, I am able to recognize that somebody new has picked up my opponent, no doubt succeeding where I pitifully failed.

I plead to my hand once more, my fingers stretching further this time. My palm slips forward slightly, far enough so that I may reach my fallen sword. I stroke at the blade, sending my Zanpakutō apologies, begging for forgiveness. A warmth tugs at my heart, and I know that she feels just as responsible for our failure as I do. It makes me feel slightly less alone, if only for a moment.

Thump...

My eyes begin to flutter.

Thump...

The sounds of the battle seemed to have lessened, _perhaps now I can sleep?_

Thump...

"Don't you dare close your eyes!"

A warmth envelops my body.

_When did I get so cold?_

"Soi Fon, I swear, you had better open your eyes!"

The darkness is pulling at me now, I can feel my body becoming lighter, begging to be freed. But _her_ voice cuts through my soul, and in an act I can no doubt blame on the delirium of death, I open my eyes; "or what?"I question. My voice is tired and weak, but an air of challenge still manages to bind to them.

A sigh of relief escapes her lips, and though I recognize that hers was not the only one, I cannot tear my eyes away from her face.

"Why are you crying, Lady Yoruichi?" I ask, staring into her glistening golden eyes. She responds with a sad smile, and she brings a kido fuelled hand up to my face, healing the cuts that it meets along the way. Confusion fills me, and I move my head to look around me. It's a struggle, but the hand on my cheek moves it for me.

On my other side, Lieutenant Kotetsu is concentrating on the ball of Kido that surrounds the wound the originally felled me. _Why? I once attacked her sister with the intent to kill, she should leave me to die. In the heat of battle, casualties are guaranteed, the healers cannot help everybody. _Slightly away from my feet, my own Lieutenant stands, looking out towards the battle which is drawing to a close. He is soaked in blood, and gripped tightly in his hands is the sword that was once held to my neck. _Why?_ _I have openly hated him, attacked him... yet still he stands by my side. _By my head, the backs of Captain's Hitsugaya and Kuchiki, stand guard. _Do they have not better things to do? If one captain is already gone, why waste two more?_

I can feel the darkness calling for me once more, exhaustion sweeping through my body and mind. Though I have no answers, I find myself closing my eyes again and submitting to the darkness.

_I guess... in the end... that is all I can do, bow down to the greater force._


End file.
